


---

by rika_inverse



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Deathfic, F/F, Implied Character Death, Implied Torture, Non Consensual, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Regret, Torture, Underage Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пожелали бессюжетного пвп без обоснуя,но с насилием,упоминание слова "кусочки"</p>
            </blockquote>





	---

\- Попалась, малышка? - Такано часто и прерывисто дышит за спиной, крепко прижимая Рику к земле. Её колено упирается прямо в поясницу, расчётливо, выверенным движением - так, чтоб кость пришлась прямо на незащищённое пространство под рёбрами, а левая рука без усилия удерживает запястья, нарочно выкручивая их до боли.  
Рика морщится, кусает губы, слезы текут по исцарапанным щекам, и содранная при падении кожа на коленях саднит - но молчит. Её столько раз уже убивали в прошлых жизнях, ей приходилось даже не бросаться - насаживаться на тупой нож, удар за ударом, и в сравнении с этим происходящее сейчас кажется пустяком. Но Такано - обычный человек, у неё нет этой памяти столетий, всё в диковинку, переживается остро и ярко, и если повернуть голову, можно будет разглядеть, как отражается луна в расширенных зрачках, почти поглотивших блеклую радужку.  
Она вся такая, эта таинственная медсестра Такано Миё - блеклая, неяркая, тусклая, как серебро; её светлые волосы отливают этим серебром в лунном свете, но сверху - толстый слой патины. Налёт Зла. Воплощение зла. Все силы зла сейчас собрались в этом хрупком на вид теле палача Хинамизавы.

\- Видишь, видишь, как ты беспомощна, воплощение бога? - хрипло кричит она, не боясь быть услышанной, - Ты всего лишь девчонка, мелкая, надоедливая девчонка, путающаяся у меня под ногами, и никакой бог тебе сейчас не поможет,- молчание только раззадоривает Такано, и она проводит длинными, ухоженными ногтями вдоль вены, словно и правда думает, что сможет так рассечь кожу. И Рика тоже почти верит, что может получиться - слишком уж сильна ярость поймавшей её, ощутима в холодном тумане, поднявшемся с реки до храмовой лестницы, заметна в напряжённости дыхания и фанатичном блеске глаз, и Рика не удивляется, услышав:  
\- Никакого Ояширо-сама нет, девчонка, это старые сказки. И я тебе покажу, что бог не спустится к своей жрице, - Такано сосредоточенно рвёт грубую ткань зелёного платья Рики. Это не проявление чувств, это глумление варвара над чужой святыней, и желая доказать себе свою же правоту, она не обращает внимания ни на что. Но даже если б Такано подняла голову, вглядываясь - всё равно не смогла б увидеть невидимого бога, который с Рикой всегда, с самого первого её рождения.  
Этот бог, такая же маленькая и беспомощная девочка, стоит на коленях возле Рики, сжав её голову бесплотными руками, и зарывшись лицом в окровавленные волосы, шепчет тихо:  
\- Прости. Прости. Прости, - и когда Рике ценой страшной боли удаётся вывернуть руку из захвата и вложить её в подставленную ладошку, этот тихий шёпот заглушает для неё даже звериное рычание Такано.

Рождаясь заново, Рика помнит лишь то, что ей расскажут, и выбирая следующее воплощение, Ханью отшвыривает кусочки реальности, стоит ей заметить в них искажённое похотью лицо женское лицо.


End file.
